1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related generally to data processing devices, and more particularly to data processing devices having non volatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device can employ a dedicated electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) to store information, such as configuration information, that is to be retained when power is not supplied to the device. However, some dedicated EEPROM devices can be undesirably expensive or difficult to manufacture. Accordingly, some devices emulate a dedicated EEPROM using a portion of a flash memory to mirror information stored at a RAM, so that the stored information is maintained when the device is not powered. The remaining portion of the flash memory is used for normal operations of the device. By using a portion of existing flash memory used for other operations, rather than a dedicated EEPROM, the cost of the electronic device can be reduced. However, power fluctuations and asynchronous resets (referred to as “brown-outs) at the device can cause corruption of the mirrored information at the flash memory.